


Chaos

by rebecca_selene



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: There might be aliens in their lives now, but Nani still knows how to manage Lilo.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



“You know…” Lilo drew out the words as she focused on stacking her building blocks by shape and color. “You promised me a dog, but I never got one.”

Nani looked up from the book she was reading on the couch and raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

Lilo nodded. She stuck her tongue between her lips as she gingerly laid a blue rectangle on top of five other blue rectangles.

“Well, _you_ never paid me back the money you borrowed for the last one.”

“He wasn’t a dog.”

“But you still borrowed money you never paid back.”

“But he wasn’t a dog.”

“ _Lilooo…_ ”

“Can we get a dog?”

Nani sighed and closed her book. “Are you sure you want one?”

“I was sure before.”

“You could have changed your mind.”

“I haven’t. I want a dog. A real one.”

Nani pinched the bridge of her nose. As if running after Lilo and Stitch and David and the aliens didn’t occupy enough of her time. “Why? Stitch isn’t enough of a friend for you?”

“Stitch isn’t a dog.”

Nani huffed. “Fine. We’ll go to the shelter tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Lilo pumped her arms into the air and finally looked at Nani, smile wide.

Nani didn’t have a chance to smile back. Apparently alerted by Lilo’s cry, Stitch barged into the living room right through Lilo’s exactingly arranged blocks. “Hey!”

While Stitch poked and prodded Lilo, looking for injuries and ignoring her protests, Nani said, “It’ll only be worse with a dog until you train it, you know.” She waved a hand around to encompass the mess in the room.

Stitch turned and bared his teeth at Nani’s words, but a thoughtful expression replaced irritation on Lilo’s face. She stood, disappeared into the kitchen, and came back holding a bottle. “Bad dog,” she said, squirting Stitch with the water. Stitch hissed at her before rushing back upstairs.

Lilo nodded at his retreating back as if confirming something to herself. “Maybe I’ll practice a little more before getting a real dog,” she announced before sitting back down and picking up her tumbled blocks one by one.

Nani knew better than to sigh in relief or make any sound at all that would prompt Lilo to change her mind again. Instead she opened her book and pretended nothing had happened.


End file.
